t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RiverClan
Why is noone else active?) Rowankit ignored the increasingly annoying tom, and continued to try to go to sleep.(short)-Rowankit ((I don't know. School, maybe?)) Stoneflame rolled his eyes. "Please, tell me. What in StarClan is wrong!" Flamestar 22 22:46, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Rowankit hissed at the tom feriously, then sprang up and dashed towards a large tree and clawed his way up the trunk. He sat on a small branch and glared down at the tom.-Rowankit Firekit padded up to Stoneflame adamantly. "If you think you're helping him by pressuring him to tell you things he doesn't want to tell you, then you're an idiot. We already know why he's acting so emotional. Ask someone else instead of being annoying." ~Firekit Frostfoot stood up, hearing his sons remark. "Firekit! Get over here!" He orders his son. Once he walks towards him, Frostfoot narrowed his eyes. "Firekit, Respect our warriors. They feed and portect you." He flicked his ears. Dawnpaw pushed the dirt, panting heavily. Her paws were bleeding from the sharp rocks, her claws were sore, and her muscles hurt. "Witll anyone help me?" ~Dawnpaw The silver tom narrowed his amber eyes. "Sure. I have to respect them, but I don't have to agree with them. It's not like you somehow know you're doing the right thing just because you're all grown up." ~Firekit Rowankit smiled as the silver kit defended him. This was one cat who he could easily make into a friend. But something about him made Rowankit a but uneasy, the complete disrespect he showed for his elders sent shivers down Rowankit's spine. At the same time, however, there was something about the kit that drew him in, he just couldn't pinpoint it yet.-Rowankit "It's fine, Frostfoot. But thank you. Kits will be kits, I guess." A faint chuckle appeared in Stoneflames voice. Flamestar 22 00:13, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Frostfoot grunted "Alright. You have a pont. Just don't barge in like that." He licked Firekits pelt, dirt falling off from his pelt. "Why don't you play with the other kits?" He suggested.~Frostfoot "Anyone!" Dawnpaw yowled, starting at her bleeding paws. "I don't think I can even unsheath my claws anymore!" ''Dawnpaw's claws were as now dull as a stinking dog.~Dawnpaw Firekit didn't reply, only sat down and fluffed up at the foot of the tree. He looked above him, narrowing his fiery amber eyes, at Rowankit. "How long are you going to stay up there?" he asked, almost no enthusiasm in his mew. ~Firekit (Lel someone help dawn for gods sake) Rowankit stared back down at the silver kit, then at the trunk of the tree. He hadn't realized how high up he was, and fear clutched him like an icy claw. Gulping, he began to make his way toward the tree trunk, but when he started to climb down, his back legs slipped, an he hung on with his front claws. He frantically scrabbled back up the tree, an had to calm himself from shaking before responding. "Er... I think i'll just stay here for a while." He squeaked cooly, trying not to sound afraid. -Rowankit Icyclaw padded around when she heard a squeak. "What was that?" She asked herself, looking around. Then she spotted Rowankit hanging onto a branch. "Oh!" She cried. She climbed up the tree, got him by the scruff, and jumped back down on the ground.~Icyclaw ((Icy, Please let Rowan kit react before just immediately going to the ground. He could have also scrambled away. Just to let you know. And why does everyone rp and totally ignore poor Dawn?))~Dawnkit (Omg walking dead only a week away) Rowankit let out an irritated sigh, "put me down! I was gonna get down on my own!" He lashed out at the she-cat, swivelling around to get a good scratch on her chin. He hissed wildly at her. -Rowankit ((Because no one knows where she is)) Firekit watched, a hidden expression behind his eyes. ''He's trying to act cool for my approval,'' he thought. The silver tom almost opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to keep watching. ~Firekit' "Something wrong?" Stoneflame grunted, gazing at Dawnpaw. Flamestar 22 00:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame slid from the water, a perch hanging in his strong jaws. The black-and-silver tom shook out his pelt, spraying water around him before setting his catch on the ground. He rubbed his ears in efforts to get water out of them, his pelt clinging to his active body. Though not born a RiverClan cat, Shadeflame was a great swimmer, and had grown to love the water.Silverstar 17:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((New character, again. -Sigh-.)) Basilfrost yawned calmy, rolling around and slapping at the water. He used his forepaws to paddle forward, soon spotting a fish. He pushed forward, the water rippling as he moved on. Flamestar 22 17:43, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame, after stretching out quickly, picked up his catch with his oddly colored tail swinging as he walked off back to camp. He then paused, forgetting his catch he buried by the water, and quickly made his way back with long strides. The black-and-silver warrior dug up the blue-gill, carrying it in his jaws with his perch as he made his way to camp.Silverstar 17:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Basilfrost swatted at the fish with his claws, the water boucing off from the current. Drops of blood splattered in the watter after Basilfrost sunk his teeth into the trout, swiftly killing it and dragging it out. Flamestar 22 17:50, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Shadeflame returned to camp at a calm and composed pace, a look of pleasure on his face as he carried his catch. He gently placed the fish on the pile before sitting back on his haunches and letting out a happy sigh, lapping gently at his black-and-silver shoulder fur.Silverstar 18:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ((And still everybody ignores me. -sighs-))~Dawnkit ((New members please ASK Fernstar before joining!)) (We would except for the fact that she is never active! And dawn stop whining and just continue ur rp, stoneflame already asked u wat was wrong so someone is responding. Just tell people where u r cause nobody knows all we know is that u r digging a hole) ((Actually, she is active once an a while. I checked her contributations.)) Stoneflame twitched his tail, cocking his head and turning slightly to the side. He rose to his paws, gazing at Dawnpaw a second time. "Anything wrong?" Flamestar 22 21:49, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ((Umm, hello? I've been trying like 4 times now.)) Dawnpaw stared. "Can you not see this?" She held up her fractured paws, which were bleeding while her claws were very loose and nearly about to fall out as she felt it would.~Dawnpaw ((I already said, Dawnpaw, no one knows where you are.)) ~Firekit ((Hello, I would like to join.)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC)) ((Request on the Joining page.)) Flamestar 22 23:42, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright, just include your cat's name, description and rank.)) Ripplefrost emerged from the warrior's den. Long tendrils of water moss clung to his fur. Huffing, he shook the spare moss off. Whisking his tail, the tabby warrior mewed greetings to Fernstar as he made his way through the camp. Then, he noticed Dawnpaw's injured welling paws. Widening his eyes in terror, the tom hurried over to the apprentice bending over to look at the she-cat's paws. "Dawnpaw, you need to let Hunter know about this." Ripplefrost insisted, bounding over to an outstretched cobweb on a tree root. He stuck out his paw, collecting the strands of web. Turning back to Dawnpaw, he wrapped the web around her bleeding paws. The cobweb clotted the bleeding. "I'm no medicine cat, but you must go to the Medicine Den." He begged her, nudging her forward towards the den hidden in reeds. --Ripplefrost ((Risingpaw Is a Male, thick furred, handsome, lanky apprentice. He has black fur and blue eyes. He is 6 moons old and has just started his apprenticeship. He is a homosexual, yayIamsohappythatyouallowlgbtcats. Risingpaw is a kind, gentile, sweet but if messed with, a real pain to fight. He is an apprentice.)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC)) ((I'd like to join with my bae Shadeflame, a black smoke tabby Tom with pale green eyes and a tall, muscular build. He is formerly of ShadowClan, his brother being Hawkshadow. He loves RiverClan with all his heart, known for his humor and loyalty. Shadeflame's famous for his bravery and caring side, despite his intimidating appearance. He's 21 moons old with a soft spot for kits, and is an honorable warrior.))Silverstar 00:14, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay, adding descriptions onto main page. And Kosh, we've had quite a few of them. )) ((LGBT cats? Who are they?)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)) "OK." Dawnpaw dipped her head as the tendrils were wrapped around her paws. She staggered over to the den. "Hunter?!" ~Dawnpaw Risingpaw looked at Dawnpaw. He was wondering why she was here. "Why are you looking for hunter?" He asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:20, February 4, 2015 (UTC)) Shadeflame angled his ears towards Dawnpaw, slowly growing curious as he scented blood. He didn't bother to run over there and demand what happened, as he knew he'd eventually overhear. Sitting back on his launches, Shadeflame began to think of a new job to accomplish. Perhaps offer the Queens, Elders, and kits his fresh catches?Silverstar 01:52, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ((It's never been said anywhere that LGBT cats are accepted. Also, that's not realistic at all. ~Firekit)) ((The previous form for submitting cats included homosexual, bisexual, asexual, pansexual and other. Also, what's not realistic?)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 11:21, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) ((I'm pretty sure that meant for you, not your cat. Also, it said that form was outdated. And as far as I'm concerned, cats cannot be gay. ~Firekit)) ((Actually it's possible for cats to be homosexual. Just like humans.)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 11:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) (Actually no it isnt. Cats do not have the capacity for love in a sexual sense, only in family and friends( thought of as family) they do not mate for life, like other animals such as ducks or (sometimes) humans. They only act in sexual ways through instinct, when a female goes through what is called "heat," the male then begins to mate with her, once again out of instinct. The only reason love is portrayed in a sexual sense in the warriors series is because the writers want you to be able to relate with the characters on a personal level, and sympathize with them. For example when Greystripe is torn between his love for silverstream and his loyalty to his clan. In conclusion, just to sum it up for those of you who might not understand, cats cannot be gay, lesbian, bisexual and certanly not transgender.)-This informative explanation was brought to you by Whitestar aka rowankit Rowankit wriggled away from the she-cat, and pelted as fast as he could back into the camp. The scents of all the cats flooded his nose, and he ran blindly into a den that smelled of milk. He curled up in the corner of the nest and wimpered to himself. Although he was not born in this clan, he knew what clan life was like, Whitestar had taught him many things. If what he knew was correct, that means that he woul be apprenticed soon, as he was about 6 moons. He looked through the entrance to the den, an watched the cats outside, dozens of questions crossing his mind. Who would be his mentor? How important would he be to his clan? Would he serve his clan and eventually retire as and elder, would he be the best hunter and bring back loads of prey, would he become a strong warrior and fight battles? He looked on at Fernstar. Perhaps he would even become leader! He imagined what is was like for Whitestar when he had become leader, or for Fernstar when she had. His pelt tingled at the thought of what he could amount to, but at the same time he was crushed by the feeling of uncertainty. How could he survive without the guidance of Whitestar? -Rowankit ((Actually I have observed that cat's can be lgbt, with the exception of any form of trans. Before one of them died, I swear that my two female cats were lesbian or bisexual. Neither of them mounted each other, but they cuddled and licked each other quite often.)) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) (That means nothing, cats lick each other all the time. That is simply how they behave when they are in a group. As for cuddling, that is a sign of affection, not attraction)-Whitestar/Rowankit (How does that not mean anything? Male cats could do it with female cats. As for affection and not attraction. This is flawed because two felines who are attracted to each other wouldn't just mate, they would do other things as well. So Risingpaw's sexuality stays.) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) (Like i said before, cats do not have the capacity for attraction. They mate because of instinct. And yes i know for a fact that it is a sign of affection because my male and female cat do it too, they do not mate because they are fixed, which eliminates the chance for the instinct of mating to develope. Nothing you just said proved me weong at all, it just made you sound foolish) (Look, there is the possibilty of an LGBT cat, so let's just shut up and forget this. Shall we?) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:57, February 5, 2015 (UTC)) ((I have to agree with Rowan and Fire, cats are driven by instinct instead of sexual desire.)) Ripplefrost watched Dawnpaw as she padded away, he relaxed his fur, knowing now that Dawnpaw would be cared for. He sighed and bounded over to the fresh-kill pile, sitting down and tucking his tail over his paws. The tabby warrior selected a trout, and began to scrape at the scales. His muzzle was beginning to gray with age, Ripplefrost paused suddenly, staring at his half-eaten trout. A feeling of sorrow burst through him. MoonClan... Ripplefrost sulked, his appetite lowering. The tom stood up, his fur beginning to sag. If only I could see the familiar faces of my Clan again... The tom padded to his nest and wrapped himself into it, staring at the entrance. --Ripplefrost (What if a cat had the instinct to seek out a member of the same sex?) (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:45, February 6, 2015 (UTC) (Oh, and mind if I add another cat, one of my favorites? Her name is Redcloud, a ruddy ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes. She's a very polite she-cat, but known to be quite shy. She's a real sweetheart who knows her manners, and is always willing to lend a paw. She's a warrior. :3) Shadeflame shifted from where he sat, placing a massive paw over the other. Hunger rumbled in his stomach, causing him to shift once more and glance towards the freshkill pile. He just caught something, so he decided to treat himself to a meal.Silverstar 01:44, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ((I'm sorry, but may we stop talking about sex? I'm a bit too young for this. And by young, not a teen.))~Dawn paw Rowankit slowly crawled out of the den that he was hiding in. Eyeing the trout that Ripplefrost left behind. He looked for the the tom, wondering if he was going to finish it. After finally deciding that he wasn't comin back, he scrambled forward and tore into the trout like a savage. He hadn't eaten since he got there, and the warm taste that filled his mouth just drove him to keep eating.-Rowankit (I forgot to mention when i started using rowankit that he has a brother named crabkit who is a dark ginger tom with green eyes. I will be roleplaying him aswell so just pretend he was here with rowankit the whole time) Crabkit scabbled over to the trout that hus brother Rowankit was feasting on. He dug into it and tore off peices of its juicy flesh and swallowed them whole. His green eyes searched around the camp. Unlike his brother, he had watched the entire battle. He narrowed his eyes at Fernstar. /I know what you did. Rowankit might not have seen it, but I did, and I know why you did it. The silver kit knows as well, and you will never be forgiven./ He glanced at Rowankit, who was younger than him by two moons. He vowed then and there that he would protect him, and not let anyone do anything to harm him.-Crabkit Firekit eyed the fresh-kill pile from fox-lengths away, but he didn't move. He was hungry, but he simply didn't want to eat. ~Firekit Rowankit glanced over at firekit, and noticed that he was looking at the fresh kill pile. He nudged Crabkit, who looked over at Firekit after snapping at His brother for interrupting his eating. "Do you want some?" Crabkit called to Firekit, gesturing with his tail to the trout. "It's much too big for just the both of us." Rowankit jumped in, hopeful that he could befriend the silver tom.-Rowankit/Crabkit Firekit looked at the brothers with his usual, unreadable expression, and said nothing, only sat down next to the trout and took bites of it, awkwardly quietly. ~Firekit ((Heroic?)) "Hunter?" Dawnpaw tried again. She didn't let me the fact that two kits who were 'adopted' by Riverclan. She felt uncomfortable. Should they be allowed?. Sighing, Dawnpaw looked around. Where was the young medicine cat now?!~Dawnpaw ((Is Redcloud accepted...?)) Shadeflame rose to his paws and stretched, his black-and-silver coat shining and showing his health/youth. The smoke tabby made his way to the freshkill pile, nosing around in it until he found something that he loved: perch.Silverstar 21:25, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hunter was no where to be found, but his scent led outside of camp and toward the Shadowclan border. - Hunter Fernstar sat beside her den, lost deeply in thought. Whitestar's body had been buried, and hopefully forgotten by most. Her tail swayed briefly before she got to her paws and scanned the camp. ~Fernstar (White, I honestly don't like how the new kits are acting. Especially Crabkit. You're causing him to seem like he will eventually go against me, and most kits aren't smart enough to do so.)) (Crabkit is 8 moons old why do u think i am complainin that you havent been on, rowankit is 6 moons. And dont worry about how they are acting, look at who has been raising them. Im seeting their personalities so that crabkit is the older brother who feels the need to pretect riwankit, and rowankit is just young and nice) Rowankit watched Firekit bite into the trout, and stopped eating as he was full. He stared at Fernstar, hoping to catch her eye, sitting up straight and resting his tail on his paws. -Rowankit Crabkit watched Firekit closely, an placed his big dark gunger paw on the tail to discourage Firekit from eating that part. It was his favourite part of trout. His green eyes flicked from Firekit to the young she-cat who kept calling Hunter's name.-Crabkit (I've very much been on. Simply not writing much.)) Fernstar padded a few more feet before looking over and spotting Rowankit. She then thought. I suppose I'll have to apprentice him and Crabkit. ''Her ears twitched momentarily with thoughts. ~Fernstar Firekit took one last bite of the fish before stepping back, gazing towards the sky. Soon enough, a falling leaf caught his attention, so the silver tom bunched up his hind legs and jumped towards it, batting at it mid-air. As the small kit realised he missed the leaf, he sat back down as soon as he landed, watching as it swayed and gently fell in front of him, yet he only scowled and stayed still. ~Firekit Risingpaw left the den, wondering what to do. He had recently earned his apprenticeship and had no idea of what to do. Padding over to the fresh kill pile, he thought that some talk would help make his descision. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 14:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC)) Silentsong padded out of the medicine den and found herself sitting by Fernstar. "Fernstar, I think Dreampaw should train for both warrior and medicine cat. Let her decide, I just feel.. that it's right." She whispered gently, her eyes softening as she saw Rowankit.~Silentsong~ Rowankit flicked his tail across Crabkit's ear. Crabkit looked over at him with the tail of the trout hanging from his mouth. "What?" He asked softly to Rowankit? Do you want some more?" He dropped the rest of the trout back down in front of Rowankit. "No," Rowankit whispered, "I have to make dirt." He glanced around embarrassed.-Rowankit/Crabkit Realizing that Hunter wasn't at camp, Dawnpaw sat down, unknowing what to do.~Dawnpaw Crabkit watched as his brother padded over to Fernstar. His eyes met with hers and he narrowed them threateningly./Talk rudely to him, I dare you./ A growl escaped from his throat as Rowankit asked Fernstar where he could make dirt(poo).-Crabkit "Really?" Firekit muttered, looking at Crabkit. "How dirty can your attitude get? No one needs you constantly clinging onto them. It's not like Fernstar would kill him." The silver tom licked his paw and wiped it over his ear. "That'd be mouse-brained." ~Firekit Hunter sat by the border to Shadowclan, he was examining their territory with interest. Hunter then looked down at his paws, he was thinking about something which haunted his dreams. Hunter looked down at his paws in frustration, he then unsheathed his claws and hit away a rock while snarling at himself "Why am I so weak willed!?!" - Hunter Crabkit refused to move his eyes from Fernstar, instead he flicked his ears to show he had heard. "You know what he did." He quietly hissed to firekit. His green eyes darkened, and he began to lash his tail. A low growl escaped his throat at his next words, "more importantly, you know why." He dug his claws into the dirt beneath him, turning up soil.-Crabkit(btw, and this question is directed at Fern, I was thinking that we should intorduce an outside force. Seeing as we currently have no antagonist, I know from experience it gets pretty boring when there is no action. The idea of the outside force is that someone roleplays nature, as well as all of its components. So basically they roleplay weather and weather changes, an also the animals, aside from the ones being hunted, like foxes badgers or hawks. I would gladly be the one who roleplays the outside force if you like the idea. The point of the outside force is to include action, so the person rileplaying the outside froce might make a fox wander into camp or a storm causes the camp to flood. Just an idea but it would really liven things up.) Firekit tilted his head downwards slightly, still staring at Crabkit. "I do," he responded, "and I know it was wrong. Honestly? I don't give a mouse-tail. I'm not going to rant on about honour and loyalty. I'm not going to pretend I know what I'm meaning all the time when I say something. I don't ''care who leads this clan, but having to put up with someone else's rant?" The silver tom snorted. "Annoying." Finally, the kit lashed out a paw at the dead leaf that fell before, shredding it up and listening as it cracked. ~Firekit "Don't be silly." Crabkit snorted, his gaze not wavering, "all kits dream of becoming leader one day. Unless, of course..." He trailed off for a moment, then rested his piercing green gaze on Firekit, "you plan on becoming a rouge." He chuckled a little at the thought. He tried to imagine the silver kit living alone, just earlier he couldn't even manage to hit a leaf out of the air. He tore away his gaze and burrowed it back into Rowankit. "No. I don't see that happening at all." He flicked his tail toward the shredded leaf. "Although, you do have the attitude."-Crabkit "No, I don't," Firekit replied. "Idiot. I'm born here and I'm going to stay here. I'm not like other kits, don't throw me in with them. You're not going to see me playing around and being all happy-smiley-joyful. I'll play by myself, and anyone who I find worthy of my time as long as they don't get any dirt on me or anything." ~Firekit "Sounds like a rouge to me." Crabkit taunted, snorting, "I bet right when you become a warrior you will leave. You'll grow bored of everyone here and either get exiled or leave during the night. Like a coward who cannot face the clan they are leaving. You'll say that your own clan isn't good enough for you." Fernstar eyed Rowankit briefly, thinking about his question, "Oh- Uh." She raised an eyebrow, "Just outside the camp. We wouldn't like the clan's camp to get too stinky, would we?" She chuckled, the sound rumbling from deep in her chest. The tabby she-cat rolled her shoulders slowly before padding over to Crabkit and Firekit, "Something bothering you two?" She mewed in question. ~Fernstar Dawnpaw stared at her cracked paws. I hope it's not too bad... ''She thought. Hoping it would help, she took a mouth full of random herbs that she hoped was chervile, which she hoped was for infections. The only thing she knew was dock and chervile. She pasted the dock and chervile paste onto her pads. Much better. As the finishing touch, she added cobwebs. ''Oh I hope I didn't use bad Herbs!~ Dawnpaw (Fern wat do u think about the outside force thing?) Crabkit watched his brother pad out of camp to go make dirt, then glared at Fernstar as she approached. His green gaze flashed at her question. "Nope. But there is something botherin me." He glanced quickly at the apprentices den, then at the warriors den. "When will you be apprenticing me and Rowankit? I mean we are both above 6 moons. Whitestar would have apprenticed us by now..." He trailed off, scowling at the trout bones by his paws.-Crabkit Firekit narrowed his eyes. "Is that what you think?" he snorted, then turned away. "I wouldn't expect you to correctly guess what I want to do, anyway." The silver kit laid down and pawed at the grass, wishing for another dead leaf to come along out of boredom, twitching his whiskers at Fernstar's approach. "Crabkit doesn't like you," he blurted out, "he thinks you're a traitor for killing Whitestar." ~Firekit